<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>貓 by peanutpotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158370">貓</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato'>peanutpotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Takarazuka Revue RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 男役性轉</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>特務與貓的設定，BE。背景參考上個世紀三零到四零年代，但人事時地物基本上是架空。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asaka Manato/Nozomi Fuuto, Ayakaze Sakina/Ayanagi Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>　　「那個任務，請派我去。」</p><p>　　望海從一桌的公文裡抬起頭來，看見恭謹站在桌前的彩風咲奈。他看了看又垂下眼，拿起筆在紙上簽字，然後一邊收起紙張一邊說「已經決定了，他比較適合。」</p><p>　　「我也很適合。」彩風回答。</p><p>　　「你得留在這裡，有用處。」</p><p>　　「那是彩凪前輩沒有用處嗎？」</p><p>　　房間裡沉默了半分鐘，彩風才醒悟過來話不該這麼說。他想賞自己兩個耳刮子，你呀你，跟大哥學了多久，怎麼就是沉不住氣。「…對不起。」他說。</p><p>　　「如果你覺得我是這種人，你不必跟著我，就走。」望海說，聲音聽不出一點情緒起伏。</p><p>　　「不是的，」彩風急忙辯解，「不是。對不起，大哥。」</p><p>　　望海嘆口氣，「人各有命，」他說，「彩凪的命是去那裡，你的命是留在這裡，誰好誰壞，沒有人知道，你不必那麼急。」</p><p>　　離開望海書房時，彩風知道自己沒全聽懂。望海的話他常有那麼一兩句聽不懂，像在打什麼玄虛的啞謎，雖然那都不是重要的部分。他走下樓，偶然瞥見樓梯角落毛茸茸的橘白團子，望海養的三腳貓。那貓懶洋洋蜷成一團，巧妙地縮在最不會被來往下人不小心踩到的地方，牠抬起頭來看彩風。</p><p>　　「欸，」彩風輕喚，小心翼翼接近，「別跑。」</p><p>　　那貓本來就沒有要跑的意思，彩風走過去慢慢蹲下，伸一隻手摸牠，看牠沒什麼反應就用兩隻手開始搓。「乖，回頭餵你吃魚。」他邊搓邊安撫著，那貓嫌他太粗魯也只是低低「嗚喵」一聲，「乖喔，乖，人家都說你是靈貓，跟你要一點毛，你保佑前輩，我供你一輩子大肥蝦。」彩風說。</p><p>　　那是一趟有去無回的任務，彩凪必須「死」，不論是真死還是假死。幾年來望海取得佔領軍信任蒐集到的重要情報都在他手上，他會以領路人的身分帶著幾個佔領軍間諜去大後方，然後獨自把這些情報交給中央，接下來他就得死。如果失風，他會被他帶去的那些間諜直接肅清；如果成功，最好的情況是他詐死，最方便的做法是他讓自己跟那些間諜一起被政府軍打死。如果他活著，如果佔領軍知道他還活著，如果佔領軍對望海的立場起了疑心，那麼「劉衛強公館」上下一個都活不了，連彩風大概都會被活活剝皮。</p><p>　　但此時此刻彩風的心思並不在這裡，他沒法想那麼多，他只想著多搓一點貓毛，捏個大球，不然就分捏幾個小球。前輩幾天前找裁縫做棉衣，他想偷偷去把毛球放進棉絮裡，他知道前輩到時是會穿著新棉衣登程。</p><p>　　拜託你了，他心想，如果你真靈的話，讓前輩好好活下來，可別少胳膊缺腿，拜託你了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　那隻貓是第十天來的。</p><p>　　第一天，望海去找朝夏，不顧門房攔阻長驅直入，「你不能去。」</p><p>　　朝夏在整理文件，一份份收進手提箱子裡。他對望海與狼狽的門房苦笑，「我不去，誰去？」</p><p>　　「誰都別去，」望海拉住他胳膊，「那是軍營，那些軍人都是主戰派，巴不得把事情鬧大，他們根本沒想談判，他們就是要製造機會跟我們開戰，你自己送上門去？」</p><p>　　「如果沒有人去，那就等於默認他們在我們領土上駐軍，」朝夏嘆氣，「這是主權問題。我有英國國籍，他們多少還會忌憚；我都不去那誰去？」</p><p>　　「忌憚個屁！我識字我看報紙，英國在歐洲已經焦頭爛額，你以為你那國籍還值幾毛錢？」望海幾乎是對著朝夏吼。</p><p>　　「總得有人去。」朝夏說。</p><p>　　望海差點氣暈過去，「…你要不要這麼頑固？」</p><p>　　朝夏皺眉，「這是政治，望海。我知道成王敗寇，但政治也是名，我們需要那個『名』才能在國際上力爭，使館不理會，我們只好直接去找軍方，『必也正名乎』……」</p><p>　　「都什麼時候你還跟我掉書袋！？你──」</p><p>　　突然間他下巴就撞上朝夏肩頭，一雙手臂緊緊把他的胸膛勒在另一個人胸口，他因為驚愕而倒抽一口氣，淺淺的木質香味灌進口鼻，朝夏的髮油。「做什麼…」他想掙脫卻被朝夏抱得更死，手指緊抓著他背上衣物，修短了的指甲掐得他肉疼。</p><p>　　「跟你借一點，」朝夏說，「你八字好，福祿壽喜的命，跟你借一點好運。我不會有事的。」</p><p>　　「你信這個？」朝夏的髮油味薰得他頭暈，他第一次聞到那味道是在朝夏的車上，那時朝夏剛從英國唸完書回來，喜孜孜買了車開到他家門口，走，兜風，去哪裡？你想去哪我都載你去。那天太陽很大，陽光透過擋風玻璃晒進來，把朝夏無憂無慮的笑臉照得發光。朝夏臉上後來再也沒有那樣無憂無慮的笑容。</p><p>　　「人之異於禽獸者，幾希矣。」朝夏說，他是在對望海說，只是聽來更像在說服自己，望海模模糊糊覺得朝夏好像在發抖，但他不確定。「但人跟禽獸畢竟是不同的，不是嗎？是人就能講話。我帶真瀨去，他從小在租界長大，翻譯能行，知道那些人的性子，他不會讓我得罪人，你放心。」</p><p>　　後來，望海曾經想過，也只是某一刻閃過的一個念頭，如果那時候他就一把把朝夏摜在地下摜暈了，那他是不是就能改變什麼；他從來不對朝夏用暴力，而這竟成為他悔恨的源頭。人之異於禽獸者幾希矣，但朝夏這書呆子怎麼就忘了後面，君子存之，庶民去之，於是庶民也就成了禽獸。</p><p>　　第二天，朝夏以中央政府特使身分帶著真瀨，前往市區內佔領軍「非法駐兵」的軍營。望海等了三天，三天打聽不到任何消息。第六天，當地市長家門前不知被誰擺個盒子，盒子裡兩只鮮血淋漓的斷肢，都是沒了指甲的左手。</p><p>　　那貓是第十天來的。第十天，白天街上吵吵鬧鬧，報童揹著箱子喊號外，佔領軍出示政府特使簽署的道歉書，承認合法駐軍的權力，中央矢口否認，說那字跡分明不對，說特使人都不知道去哪裡。自己市區被外國「合法駐軍」，市長卻稱病不上班，記者擠在官邸門外怎麼嚷都無人應。那天望海晚上回到家，見到廚房僕婦蹲在庭院角落喊，「來，饅頭，有饅頭，來呀。」他過去看，僕婦看他來就敬畏著往旁邊讓，露出地上一盤吃剩的魚湯泡白饅頭，以及樹叢裡不知什麼東西。大約是聞到魚香，那東西掙挫著走出來，竟是隻大花貓，左前腳少一截，傷口又是膿又是血。望海沒說什麼，蹲下來把貓抱進屋子，叫人去弄藥。那貓也乖，沒怎麼鬧就讓他帶走，斷腳的髒汙糊上望海襯衫口袋，染上裡面塞的一張紙，紙上沒有署名，只說當天清晨天未亮時江畔扔下兩具面目全非的屍體，市長那兒秘密派人去收拾了。</p><p>　　從此那貓就待著，頭天晚上擦藥時抓得望海一臉花，後來大概也懂得誰對牠好，聽話，餵牠就乖乖吃，摸牠就咪嗚兩聲蹭你一手毛。養久，膽子也大，給牠鋪的墊子不睡，半夜鑽進望海被子，一瘸一拐找個好位置窩著。</p><p>　　過不久，戰爭終究爆發，佔領軍佔領整座城市，望海很乾脆地答應合作。市長還是原來那個市長，沒多久就來拜訪，醉翁之意不在酒，酒過三巡有意無意問：「聽說，劉先生以前有個英國朋友，被土匪綁票撕了？」</p><p>　　望海眉頭微皺，一臉被掃興的無奈。「朋友是真朋友，不識時務也是真不識時務，好日子莫提喪敗事，喝酒。」</p><p>　　市長一張瘦臉喝得紅彤彤，臨走時說，「劉先生，聽我一句，人間孰盛孰衰都是天意，逆天而行最要不得，最要不得。」</p><p>　　望海說這他自然知道，一路笑著把市長送出門去。</p><p>　　那之後這兩人就成了一夥，一個文一個武，一個在明一在暗，通力為佔領軍效命。地下工作人員幾度密謀暗殺市長，全被望海手下給破了，那市長知道自己這條命是誰在保，自此什麼都跟望海說，什麼都與他分享。終於，人們明白了要殺反臣得先除逆匪，有一天望海正準備出門，聽見僕婦抱怨貓兒不吃飯，望海寵那隻貓，竟自個兒端著一碗熟蝦去找貓，剝殼放在手心哄牠吃，一點一點餵，弄得遲了二十幾分鐘才走，結果人還沒上車就被電話叫回來，說江邊一處路口出事，一名佔領軍高官駕車出遊，路上被埋伏的人亂槍打成篩子。劉公館的司機一聽嚇得兩腿發軟，那路口本來是他該開車載著老爺經過。開槍的幾個人很快被逮到，望海親自動手審問，問出來他們等的原是望海，最後卻打錯人。幾個人被砍成人豬扔江裡，市長的一個顧問師爺也被送去陪，據說消息是從他那走漏。</p><p>　　靈貓的傳說或許就從那時開始。那司機與僕婦要好，僕婦為了他自掏腰包買魚買肉謝那隻貓。後來司機竟不知不覺習慣了看貓臉色，倘若貓是乖的，那就沒事；倘若出門前貓又怎麼著，後座的老爺半途上必會突然開口要他改道。</p><p>　　劉公館的人來，劉公館的人走。彩風一直跟在望海身邊，但彩凪死了，他帶去的佔領軍人員被一網打盡，屍骨不全。望海衝進佔領軍指揮部，差點被門口的憲兵槍斃，彩凪是他的心腹，不能白死，他要一個交代。佔領軍情報處長被送軍法，處長的情婦，唯一聽到處長某一句醉話的人，被交給望海，望海把她活生生餵了狗。</p><p>　　彩風下一次聽到彩凪的消息已是一年後，一年來天地變色，佔領軍氣氛愈來愈詭異，市長每天把自己泡在酒裡，只有望海沒變，冰冷像塊石頭。一日望海把他叫去，說：「我要走了，兩天後的船。你留著，幫我打理，讓弟兄們隱姓埋名散去。」</p><p>　　「是。」彩風早料到有這麼一天，他只是沒想到望海會一個人離開，但他沒多問，他早已養成不多問的習慣。</p><p>　　「彩凪會回來。」</p><p>　　彩風眨眨眼，他不敢應聲，他怕一回應就要發現自己聽得不真。</p><p>　　「他已經是中央政府的人，到時讓他保你。如果這樣還互相保不住，那你們兩個這幾年都白跟我了。」</p><p>　　「…是。」</p><p>　　「下去吧。」</p><p>　　一出書房，彩風就急著找那隻貓，還願，得去還願，但他卻怎麼都找不到，那隻貓就這樣沒了蹤影，問人也不知道。後來，一直到很老的時候，他偶爾還會拿碗裝點魚蝦放門外，算是供養來往的野貓；每當他這麼做的時候，他會想起他最後關上書房門時瞥見望海臉上的表情，那是他大哥好幾年未曾出現的微笑，很安詳的容顏。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　「……望海。」</p><p>　　望海醒來，他在車上，副駕駛座，這就奇怪了，他一向不坐副駕駛座，太危險。太陽太大，陽光穿過擋風玻璃當臉照來，照得他一時睜不開眼睛。</p><p>　　「去哪？」</p><p>　　望海偏過頭，看見駕駛座上的朝夏對著他笑。</p><p>　　「去哪？」他笨拙地復述問句，他不太清楚狀況。</p><p>　　「問你啊，想去哪？」朝夏一手扶著方向盤，腳下像是在踩油門。「就兜風，你想去哪我都載你去。」</p><p>　　「你只剩一隻手還能開車？」望海覺得不太信任。</p><p>　　朝夏大笑，舉起空蕩蕩的左袖口晃，「練就會，天底下沒有人練不會的東西。怎麼樣？去哪？」</p><p>　　「去英國。」望海賭氣地說。朝夏在英國那幾年老是寫信叫他去，來啊，就一張船票的距離，你又不是沒錢。望海沒去，他沒搭過海輪，他怕大海，總覺得那是個無聲無息讓人屍骨無存的地方。朝夏會說，你來了我帶你去逛倫敦，看洋人的紫禁城，看他們國王列祖列宗的太廟；望海後來知道那叫「白金漢宮」和「西敏寺」，他不知道朝夏是不是在藉機取笑他。</p><p>　　「好。At your service。」朝夏笑著回答，車子就這樣往前開。</p><p>　　「你以為真能開過去？」</p><p>　　「想去就能去。」</p><p>　　就是這樣，朝夏總是這樣，想搭船就搭船，想去英國唸書就去，想笑就笑，想講道理他就以為人家也會跟他講道理，永遠這麼自以為。</p><p>　　「你不高興？」朝夏問他。</p><p>　　「你手還疼嗎？」</p><p>　　朝夏看看自己不存在的左手，「不疼了，早就沒感覺了。」</p><p>　　望海靠在椅背上，車窗外沒有什麼風景，也或許是望海自己不想看風景。過了一會兒他說「你送的那塊布，我媽拿去裁了件夏裝，她很喜歡，走的時候要那件一起進棺材，說去西天也想當個南洋美人。」</p><p>　　他聽見朝夏笑，「喜歡就好，我在新加坡找好幾家店才買到。」</p><p>　　「她很喜歡妳，你知道。你走的時候她很傷心。」</p><p>　　「嗯。那椰糖呢？我送你的椰糖吃了沒？」</p><p>　　「沒吃，放在櫃子裡，放久了全黏成一塊，看了就有氣。」</p><p>　　「怎麼這樣呢。」朝夏的聲音有點委屈，不知是在替他自己還是替椰糖委屈。</p><p>　　「我成了鬼。」望海對沒有風景的車窗說。</p><p>　　「嗯？」</p><p>　　「倀鬼，為虎作倀的倀。你走了以後我開始當倀鬼，好多人死在我手上，無辜的、死有餘辜的，一個死得比一個慘。你說人之異於禽獸者幾希矣，我現在是禽獸了。」</p><p>　　「你會喵喵叫嗎？」</p><p>　　望海想揍朝夏。「你不懂。」他咬牙切齒。</p><p>　　「對不起。」</p><p>　　「你不會懂的，你什麼都不懂，你以為這天底下就沒有壞人！」</p><p>　　他聽見朝夏沉默，聽見他輕聲說話，眼睛不知道是不是又在看自己那空落落的左袖口，「如果……我說我現在已經懂了，你可以原諒我嗎？」</p><p>　　望海想笑，他想大笑。他記得朝夏的手，很軟，他母親告訴他「朝夏那雙手肉乎肉乎，有福相」。他記得，朝夏信裡寫到英國同學說「克里斯多夫的手摸起來像女人」，那時他看信很生氣，覺得這些洋鬼子講話不三不四。</p><p>　　「我養一隻貓，」他開口說，不願看著朝夏。「你走的時候我養了一隻貓，你知道我不喜歡貓，但牠也沒了左手，我就養。牠很乖，一直待著，不亂跑，我叫牠不准走牠就不走，你知道嗎？你什麼都不懂，你為什麼就不聽？為什麼就是要去？」</p><p>　　你為什麼要去？</p><p>　　我不去，誰去？</p><p>　　市長家門口那個盒子，指甲沒了，骨頭粉碎好幾處，左手，因為右手要留著簽字。真瀨一定先死，因為朝夏必須活久一點，直到活到沒有用為止。佔領軍到最後都沒有真正拿到他們想要的東西。</p><p>　　「我沒幫你報仇，我不能，他們會起疑心。」望海搖頭，他閉上眼，嘗到自己眼淚的鹹味，「我不能把那些人全部找出來開腸破肚，他們有的死了，有的還活著，我殺不了他們，我只能養貓，為什麼？為什麼那些人還活著，為什麼你不能像那隻貓一樣就活著就好？」</p><p>　　陽光太烈，他眼前的模糊不清不是因為淚水。他聽見朝夏輕聲喚他的名字，「望海」，他不想轉頭去看。</p><p>　　「幹嘛？」</p><p>　　「跟你坦白一件事。」</p><p>　　坦白什麼？望海看著窗外苦笑，別跟我說這只是夢，我知道我在作夢，我知道你早就死了。</p><p>　　「我喜歡你。」</p><p>　　為什麼你不能就活著就好？</p><p>　　望海不記得他那時是怎麼哭的，他只記得痛，額頭抵著車窗，手指掐著車門，五臟六腑都在痛，痛得他直不起身。他不懂為什麼自己這樣還能聽見朝夏說話，清清楚楚每一個字。</p><p>　　「從英國回來的時候，我就有些感覺，覺得好像沒法只是把你當朋友而已。我不曉得怎麼辦，只想著絕對不能讓你知道。回國以後世道很亂，愈來愈亂，我反而有些慶幸，要煩惱的事太多，怎麼樣也都煩惱不到這裡來，我不必去想，你也不必察覺什麼。請命去軍營談判的時候，我有預感好像是凶多吉少，但我有一部份覺得這樣也好，那就沒關係了。我只是對不起真瀨，害了他。對不起啊，望海，你養的那隻貓，牠是活不久的，野貓傷成那樣根本不可能活下去。對不起，我以為我可以一個人把這些都放下了，可是最後我還是想回來找你。」</p><p>　　他不知道嗎？或許他早就察覺到那麼一些，但他總認為那是自己一廂情願的期望。有那隻貓在他身邊他就不會做惡夢，那些醒著時歷歷在目的恐怖，朝夏的手，埋在荒郊的兩具屍體，江裡往下沉的半死的一個個東西。還有，還有那女人的眼睛，她到死都不明白為什麼遭遇這樣的命運；扔進狗欄前望海給她灌了鴉片，算是一點贖罪。但只要那貓陪著他就不必怕，他只會在無夢的酣眠後醒來，看見棉被上一雙圓眼睛瞅著他，養胖了的身子在晨光裡鼓成一團。</p><p>　　「手還疼嗎？」他又問朝夏。</p><p>　　朝夏遲疑了一會，低頭。「偶爾還會。」</p><p>　　「如果你真的走了，是不是就永遠不會疼了？」</p><p>　　朝夏苦笑，「……大概吧。」</p><p>　　「那你就走吧，」他伸手擦去朝夏臉上的淚，「我也要走了。」</p><p>　　朝夏不點頭也不搖頭，只是說，「我知道。」</p><p>　　「大後天，」望海繼續說，「大後天我就搭船走，我安排的船。到時有幾個人跟我一起上船，那個市長也在裡頭，他們都攜家帶眷，都是倀鬼，手上全是血。因為跟我一起走，所以他們都很放心。船要去曼谷，會經過馬六甲海峽，那裡海盜很多，偶爾哪艘船被洗劫，船上人被綁被撕，割鼻子挖眼睛，賣去當奴隸，那一點都不稀奇，你知道嗎？」</p><p>　　你知道嗎？你當然知道。望海還留著朝夏當年從新加坡發給他的電報：船行順利，風平浪靜無海盜，七天後見，買峇迪布給你母親，椰糖給你，來接我。</p><p>　　你想去哪我都載你去，你想要什麼我都買回去給你。</p><p>　　你是福祿壽喜的命，跟你借一點好運。</p><p>　　「你知道我現在最想要什麼嗎，朝夏？」望海說，「我想要一個好死。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　這村裡有個老婦人，年紀輕輕守寡，一個人去城裡幫傭，賺錢在鄉下買了幾分地。那時候打仗，不太平，仗打完了她才回來，再嫁生子，從來不提過往。一直到很多年後，真的很久很久以後，直到歷史對大多數人都真的已經只是歷史，她才開口講，於是人們才能聽到大漢奸劉衛強、以及劉公館那隻貓妖的故事。</p><p>　　「劉老爺，亂臣賊子，可他對下人好，」她一口牙沒剩幾顆，鄉音很重，來訪問她的人要很吃力才聽得懂。「那貓妖我在餵，骨頭也是我收，那天，一大早，老爺剛睡醒，叫人去清理他房間，我去了，那床上，一堆，白的，灰白的，貓骨頭。不是新鮮的，死好久，我們埋死人遷葬，挖出來的那種，灰白的，老的，枯骨。」</p><p>　　她說她把那骨頭埋在院子裡，劉老爺也沒問她埋在哪。兩天後劉老爺就逃了，搭船走，後來她才聽說那船遇上海盜沉在南洋。「貓妖化白骨，是擋劫難，擋報應，」她說，「擋不住了，報應就來了。」</p><p>　　她沒說的是，當年她看劉老爺在收行李，她一邊唸佛一邊偷偷擱了塊碎骨頭在裡面，畢竟她始終覺得老爺該受點保祐。還有一樁事她也沒說，她自己也偷偷揣了片貓骨帶回來，她想那貓被她餵了那麼久，她也有資格沾點保祐。鄉下人在田間燒香拜土地，她總把香插在某個角落。</p><p>　　她覺得自己這一輩子過得還不錯。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　（貓　全文完）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 一片月</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>發生在〈貓〉的平行世界的故事，PWP，HE。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>　　「Christopher Brennen……」</p><p>　　望海低聲唸著這個既熟悉又陌生的名字。他用手指在眼前光裸的肩膀上寫英文字，C，小寫h，risto，然後是ph。</p><p>　　要寄信給朝夏，他得學寫英文。朝夏每換一次住址，望海就得重新臨摹好幾遍洋人的鬼畫符文字，只有這兩個字他寫得最熟，陌生的名字。他每次寫這名字總覺得是在叫另一個人，明明朝夏就是朝夏，從小一起長大的朝夏，誰認識什麼克里斯多夫布倫南。</p><p>　　他寫到B，然後沒地方寫r，於是手指就侵入後頸髮際線裡頭。朝夏的頭髮不是全黑，是深褐，大太陽下特別明顯，四分之一英國血統留下的證據。</p><p>　　「…幹嘛？三更半夜不睡覺。」</p><p>　　他把人吵醒了。「你才待這麼幾天，睡什麼覺。」</p><p>　　「是人都要睡覺，誰像你這樣？夜貓子。」朝夏賭氣往枕頭裡面鑽。</p><p>　　望海嘆口氣。你以為呢？街頭街尾隨便問一下就知道，劉公館的望海小少爺長大以後出了名的能睡，走在路上他都能下半身邁步上半身打盹。結果呢，朝夏去英國五年，五年後一回來就又要走，十天，在你家住十天；望海覺得他幾年來那麼愛睡就是專為這十天積攢清醒的額度，但朝夏卻缺乏這種體悟。</p><p>　　唉。</p><p>　　他伸手去摸枕頭旁邊的小瓶，旋開蓋子飽飽挖一團，蓋好瓶蓋再進行下一步。手進了被子，食指和無名指分開臀瓣，中指往下探。</p><p>　　朝夏的那裡很乾淨，睡前兩人一番酣暢後他們有好好替彼此清理。望海發覺自己莫名地喜歡在事後照顧朝夏，那種坦然的信任與情感反而讓他一邊弄一邊臉紅。接著換朝夏幫他擦拭，大概是看見望海的表情，所以朝夏笑著吻了他的嘴唇，那觸感此刻還搔在望海心上。</p><p>　　他把手指伸進去，把該潤滑的塗抹上。朝夏這下真的醒了，「嗯！你……」</p><p>　　「你今天白天欠我一次。」望海理直氣壯，把第二根手指也放進去。</p><p>　　「誰欠你──」</p><p>　　難得來住幾天，朝夏堅持每日開車出去玩，望海就不知道這城市還有什麼好玩，從小到大看來看去都是那些河那些山那些廟那些公園，偏生朝夏去幾年英國回來就彷彿自己離童年已經多遠，這兒也是回憶那兒也是往事，「你記不記得」「你記不記得」「你記不記得」。今天長春祠後山那句「欸你記不記得」大約是壓斷駱駝背最後一根稻草，望海悶不吭聲把朝夏拽進林子裡壓在樹上，直接用手把他套到出來。</p><p>　　「…你瘋了你，」高潮之後的朝夏喘著氣瞪他，「被人看到怎麼辦！」</p><p>　　望海心滿意足幫朝夏收拾好拉上拉鍊，「人家會說，『我中華民族終有壓倒英帝國的一天』。」他微笑，知道自己臉上表情那叫一個欠揍，誰讓朝夏不主張使用暴力。</p><p>　　五個時辰後的深夜，望海此刻覺得自己白天這樁買賣有點虧。「你舒服了我都沒舒服到。」他一邊動手指一邊不覺得自己在強詞奪理，他說的是事實。</p><p>　　「你流氓啊！」</p><p>　　這話不假，市裡七大行八大街誰人不識他母親，碼頭工會會長要恭恭敬敬叫她一聲「蘭姐」。「本來就是啊，你不知道？」望海一副理所當然，他覺得朝夏應當已經準備好了，所以就扶著他的腰慢慢進入他。他很慢，朝夏的身體很熱，因為抗拒與興奮而緊，因驚訝而發出的喘息裡洩露的慾念很誘人，但他必須慢。他們第一次做的時候有流血，從此他就知道開頭一定要慢，不論他多麼想一口氣深深埋進那裡面，像是把他和朝夏兩個人揉成同一個人。</p><p>　　他想起白天朝夏的表情，驚慌以及席捲全身的慾望，逼近高潮時他背靠著樹幹仰頭喘息，露出的喉嚨像是把自己全部的脆弱都暴露給望海，那一刻望海多麼想在朝夏的脖子留下印記。他一用力朝夏就在他手裡釋放，臉上泛出薄薄一層汗。他欠朝夏一方擦手的帕。</p><p>　　而朝夏從頭到尾都沒有試圖把他推開，就像現在，朝夏無論如何都不會拒絕，身體容納著他，每一下都愈來愈深。朝夏一隻手攥著被子，望海把自己的手覆上去。他試探性地開始改變姿勢，他知道從這個方向深入會頂到一個地方，朝夏的要害，讓他語無倫次哭著渴求望海的地方，而望海是多麼渴求那樣的朝夏，失去冷靜、失去溫柔而只剩下被他支配的需求的朝夏，那種時候望海覺得自己簡直是瘋魔般地愛著這個人。</p><p>　　就像此刻，窗口灑進的月光讓望海看見朝夏頸上的筋，看見他用手摀著嘴讓自己不要叫出聲，眼角有淚跡濕潤。洶湧的慾望，累積的快感，無法靠自己獲得滿足的無助，望海咬著朝夏肩膀，伸手到前面去幫他。那麼熱、那麼緊，任望海予取予求，高潮的時候他與朝夏彷彿是要融化到了一塊。</p><p>　　直到呼吸平復，直到心跳漸漸回歸正常。</p><p>　　「……你再這樣搞，我們兩個都要英年早逝。」</p><p>　　「誰叫你只留十天。」望海反過來抱怨。他感覺到朝夏要翻身，不太舒適的「嗯」一聲讓望海有點罪惡感。朝夏看著他，眼睛在月光下像兩泓清水。</p><p>　　「我想了你五年，我想了你一輩子，」朝夏說，抬起手摸望海的頭髮，「決定跟你坦白的時候我以為你會生氣，我覺得天都要塌了。」</p><p>　　「那你還走？」望海沒好氣，但朝夏的手摸得他溫馴。</p><p>　　「不走，你蓋一間大學雇我？」朝夏笑，笑裡有無奈，但更多的是想到未來的興奮與期望。望海嘆氣，「反正我留不住你。」</p><p>　　「我放假就回來，你準備聽我抱怨學生，我一定抱怨不完。」</p><p>　　望海也笑了，「你要多少教鞭我都給你弄來，打斷一根我換一根。」</p><p>　　「別把氣出在莘莘學子身上。」朝夏用手指點他的眉角。</p><p>　　「他們能每天看見你，我卻看不見。」</p><p>　　「我們有一輩子。」</p><p>　　望海閉上眼睛，順從地讓朝夏把他擁進懷裡。沒辦法，朝夏書讀得多，會說話，每每說得他想抗議都無從抗議起。他只好拿出他老本行黑道白道通用的商業精神，找到朝夏的大拇指捏著，像是要用那指紋在自己手心打生死契。</p><p>　　「說好了，」他說，「一輩子，我跟你。」</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p>　　（一片月　完）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>